


12 days of Christmas

by Internetmeep



Series: Days leading up to Christmas [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Lens pov but not mentioned name, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-06 02:40:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8731597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Internetmeep/pseuds/Internetmeep
Summary: 12 days of christmas the song. Pretend you are singing it and it might be an okay read.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who forgot already. Writing this summary it's 11.28 so I'm still good  
> Told you I'd forget.

On the first day of Christmas my Scarlet gave to me,

a battle over diamonds

 

On the second day of Christmas my flashy gave to me,

Two star Labs jumpers

And a battle over diamonds

 

On the third day of Christmas my Scarlet gave to me,

Three cold guns

Two star Labs jumpers

And a battle over diamonds

 

On the fourth day of Christmas my Scarlet gave to me,

Four tall mirrors

Three cold guns

Two star Labs jumpers

And a battle over diamonds

 

On the fifth day of Christmas my Barry gave to me,

Five fuck me's 

Four tall mirrors

Three cold guns 

Two star Labs jumpers 

And a battle over diamonds 

 

On the sixth day of Christmas my Scarlet gave to me

Six theifs-a thieving

Five fuck me's

Four tall mirrors 

Three cold guns 

Two star Labs jumpers 

And a battle over diamonds 

 

On the seventh day of Christmas my Scarlet gave to me 

Seven reindeer mugs a mugging

Six theifs-a thieving

Five fuck me's

Four tall mirrors 

Three cold guns 

Two star Labs jumpers 

And a battle over diamonds 

 

On the eighth day of Christmas my Barry gave to me

Eight peaches a peaching

Seven reindeer mugs a mugging

Six theifs-a thieving 

Five fuck me's 

Four tall mirrors 

Three cold guns 

Two star Labs jumpers 

And a battle over diamonds 

 

On the ninth day of Christmas my Scarlet gave to me 

Nine flashes running

Eight peaches a peaching 

Seven reindeer mugs a mugging 

Six theifs-a thieving 

Five fuck me's 

Four tall mirrors 

Three cold guns 

Two star Labs jumpers 

And a battle over diamonds 

 

On the tenth day of Christmas my flashy gave to me 

Ten hero's a heroing 

Nine flashes running 

Eight peaches peaching 

Seven reindeer mugs a mugging 

Six theifs-a thieving 

Five fuck me's

Four tall mirrors 

Three cold guns 

Two star Labs jumpers 

And a battle over diamonds 

 

On the eleventh day of Christmas my Barry gave to me 

Eleven Cisco's doing whatever cisco does

Ten hero's a heroing 

Nine flashes running 

Eight peaches peaching 

Seven reindeer mugs a mugging 

Six theifs-a thieving 

Five fuck me's 

Four tall mirrors 

Three cold guns 

Two star Labs jumpers 

And a battle over diamonds 

 

On the twelfth day of Christmas my Scarlet gave to me 

Twelve eyes a fucking

Eleven Cisco's vibing 

Ten hero's a heroing 

Nine flashes running 

Eight peaches peaching 

Seven reindeer mugs a mugging 

Six theifs-a thieving 

Five fuck me's 

Four tall mirrors 

Three cold guns 

Two star Labs jumpers 

And 

a 

battle 

over

diamonds 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I lied it was terrible. I posted it at 11.52 though so what up.


End file.
